


Bread

by yoursatanboyfriend



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, M/M, this fic is two years old you cant hammer me for what past me did ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: Trafalgar Law hates bread, and he doesn't know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C/p from my FF.net account. This fic is +3 years old and my most popular one on FF.net lmao
> 
> Huge ass trigger warning on this for: implied child abuse and rape, manipulation of a minor. very bad things.
> 
> I wrote it vague because it's a drabble and it doesn't need detail.
> 
> Child abuse can affect you in subtle ways.

Trafalgar Law hates bread, any type of bread. He used to like it, but somewhere along the way he began to hate it. He can't remember why.

* * *

Trafalgar Law is 10. Doflamingo makes him a sandwich. Law eats messily, his face covered with chicken bits. Doflamingo laughs and licks them off his face, before giving the boy a kiss.

It's Law's first kiss. He doesn't understand the implication.

* * *

Law is 11. Doflamingo makes him pizza, but doesn't let the boy eat until Law kisses him as payment. Kisses were a regular thing and Doflamingo assured Law it was a normal way of showing affection to someone you love.

A month later, Vergo makes him a sandwich. Law kisses Vergo as compensation.

Vergo punches him.

Doflamingo licks and kisses it better saying 'Don't love anyone but me. Everyone else will only hurt you.'

Law trusts Doflamingo, and complies.

* * *

Law is now 12, and kisses start to involve tongue. The boy doesn't understand it, but Doflamingo assures him it's just for fun. Doflamingo says he loves Law and if Law loves him too, he will be a good boy and learn how to use his tongue.

* * *

Law grabs Doflamingo's collar as the man licks his neck; there are bread crumbs all over Doflamingo.

* * *

Law's 14, and he when he goes to fetch a midnight snack, Doflamingo is in the kitchen. He makes the boy pancakes, but this time, Law pays him by getting on his knees.

Law doesn't like the taste- doesn't understand the point- but Doflamingo said it's how you show deep affection, and he believes him. Doflamingo wouldn't lie to him.

* * *

Doflamingo forces Law's head down onto the table, the boy struggles and he can taste French bread on Doflamingo's fingers. He's told to lick and suck, and the next thing he feels is something pressing into his entrance.

* * *

Law's 15 . By now, he knows not to tense up when Doflamingo's fingers start to enter him.

* * *

Law's 15 and a half. He has nightmares about the day Doflamingo would use more than just his fingers. He loves Doflamingo but he's not an idiot and Doflamingo has verbally expressed what he wants from Law.

Law can barely sleep at night.

* * *

Law's 16, and Doflamingo takes him by force. Law orgasms and Doflamingo tells him he knows Law's body better than Law himself does, and he wants Doflamingo without even knowing it. Law doesn't understand, but Doflamingo wouldn't lie to him.

He never fights back again.

* * *

Law meets a boy who goes on to become his best friend. Law shows him how much he loves him and later, Doflamingo gets a call from the boy's mother telling him to keep Law away from her son.  
_

Law's arm is broken and is mouth is bleeding and Doflamingo tells him it's for his own good. He reminds Law not to love anyone but him, because anyone else would only hurt him and leave him.

* * *

Law turns 17, and he can't stand the touch of anyone but Doflamingo- even though the man's touch only leaves him empty and sick.

He won't - can't - love anyone but Doflamingo. Anyone else would hurt him.

* * *

Law never eats lunch at school. He doesn't like eating bread at school.

* * *

Law's 18, now he initiates sex with Doflamingo - desperate for the older man's affection and love; desperate to be recognised and considered worthy. Desperate; because only Doflamingo would love him without hurting him.

* * *

19\. Law meets a boy named Penguin. Penguin finds out what Doflamingo does with Law.

Penguin explains to Law what's happening.

Law finally understands.

He doesn't stop crying, but Penguin can't comfort him because Law can't stand the touch- is too scared of the touch -of anyone but Doflamingo.

* * *

Trafalgar Law hates bread. It makes him sick to his stomach. He doesn't understand why.


End file.
